


Lights are Dim and Your Heart is Racing

by ermengarde



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon's kind of...well, like, see, Brendon wasn't <em>super</em> popular in high school, and he's kind of aware that sometimes he somehow pisses people off by <em>existing</em>, but, like, you know, he's in a band now and they're like kind of famousish? And, well, anyway, he's <em>got</em> friends now, even if sometimes they throw things at his head and tell him to fuck off. They tell him to fuck off with <em>love</em>.</p><p>Wherein Brendon knows that fucking isn't about popularity, not really, but he's willing to try it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights are Dim and Your Heart is Racing

**Author's Note:**

> Note that this fic contains what might be considered slut shaming (of a boy, should that make any difference to you), although there isn't really any negative judgment there from the external party saying the words. If that is something that triggers you then I'd leave this fic. 
> 
> Also contains lack of self confidence that some people might find triggering.
> 
> * * *

Brendon's kind of...well, like, see, Brendon wasn't _super_ popular in high school, and he's kind of aware that sometimes he somehow pisses people off by _existing_ , but, like, you know, he's in a band now and they're like kind of famousish? And, well, anyway, he's _got_ friends now, even if sometimes they throw things at his head and tell him to fuck off. They tell him to fuck off with _love_ and his parents are totally, like, talking to him again and he can probably go home for Christmas if he's not, like, on tour somewhere fabulous or whatever, so yes. Anyway. Brendon's a grown up and he can totally admit to himself that he's kind of a little bit slutty? Sometimes? And that maybe, possibly, it isn't totally the healthiest way to prove he's not unpopular now.

He'd kind of maybe brought it up when the band were smoking a bowl (or two. Possibly four. Brendon's not the best at counting when he's stoned) and Spencer had said the he was a lot bit slutty, which seemed kind of mean because they've like _all_ , um, _enjoyed the fun that is legal groupies_ (Pete speaks like Yoda quite a lot, it's a bit weird) and Brendon was trying to work out how to protest, but then Ryan threw a sharpie at Spence's head and it was uncapped so it drew on Spence's face, and then there was shouting and noogies and Ryan trying to pull Spencer's arm off and Brendon doesn't really like it when Ryan and Spencer fight, but Ryan was totally defending Brendon's honor, so (or the English language, maybe? Ryan had yelled something about _manglement_ which Brendon's not sure is even a _word_ , but anyway, there was a defense of _something_ and Brendon will take what he can get). 

Once the ridiculous wrestling was finished (Ryan and Spencer mostly flail like drunk octopusses...octopi? Inebriated sea monsters, whatever... when they're trying fight. It's best to stay out of their way. Spencer is strong and Ryan's very long and pointy) Brent said it was totally Brendon's right to fuck whoever he wanted all the time and wasn't that the _point_ of being in a band, seriously? Which... well, no, Brendon kind of thinks the music is the point? But it is really, really nice to know that he can approach someone and be like 99% sure he's going to be able to stick his dick into them at some point fairly soon in the proceedings.

And he's been learning, like, a _lot_ ; he's pretty confident that he doesn't totally suck at sex now, he's totally dexterous and he's got strong fingers and an ability to multitask, and also stamina for doing things that involve his strong, dexterous fingers and also his tongue, that have to make up for the fact that he tends to come kind of quickly sometimes, once he gets onto the main event.

Plus his rebound time is _fantastic_ , he can totally go for a second round if his groupie sticks around for five minutes (the girls usually do, most of them are really nice and totally up for him fucking them twice, but the guys... usually they only stay if they're a little, um, like, keen? Like Brendon is? If they are then they usually like the fact they get another chance, but Brendon prefers people who're, like, more mature than him? Like they're more confident and they've _still_ chosen to like Brendon enough to get naked with him, so he usually does better with girls, on the whole).

Not that he over thinks it, he totally doesn't, sex is awesome and totally helps you sleep better. Sleep is important when touring. 

And anyway, all these people are happy to fuck Brendon, and they totally like Brendon at least for the amount of time they're getting naked with him, and sometimes (like, totally often times) they like him right up to when they've got their clothes back on, after, too. It's great. Brendon's maybe a little bit slutty but he's totally the most popular he's ever been.


End file.
